I'm Waking Up to Us
by abubi-chan
Summary: Series of one-shots that gives you a view on Tokiya and Fuuko's married life. Set in different time lines ToFuu
1. Chapter 1

**Propose**

For the most part, Tokiya concluded that he second-guessed most of his relationship with the wind wielder. Throughout high school, he was pretty sure (however he never admitted it out loud) they made a dynamic friendship, although anyone (including the Hokage) deemed otherwise. Though back then he wouldn't consider her relentlessly high-kicking him on air was really the way to start their day, he did consider their constant bickering endearing… and quite refreshing. He found out that he could not find someone with a glib of a tongue as hers, that or he just didn't want to look around since she had always somehow manage to materialize out of nowhere and only just _her_.

College, their friendship was more subdued. She stopped kicking shins, and only did so when the situation truly called for it. The opportunity never really came because once the situation _did _come he'd beat her into it and he'd start doing more than 'kicking shins'. She told him a number of times that it wasn't really necessary for him to skin every guy that dared linger their eyes at her, and she would ceremoniously whack him in the head for it. She never got the logic.

Right after graduation, they stayed behind the university taking their time walking around until finally settling on the long wooden bleachers overlooking the football field. She had wanted to settle on the grass, but he reasoned that he wouldn't want grass stains on his pants. They haven't spent a lot of time in this place in college, decided that testosterone levels got too high during their college bowl games, so this place shouldn't matter to them. Except this is where he stopped second-guessing himself and his relationship with Fuuko and just kissed her without reservations.

After that, he wasn't sure where they were going but after seven years, they still managed to get back here. It was a nice ride for the most part, and at this particular time and spot, looking at her eyes he knew that he didn't have the time to second-guess now. They were at the zenith of their ride, and she is _not _about to shack his safety belt and throw him out of the rollercoaster. No, he was taking him with her all the way.

He wasn't a romantic, which was unfortunate for a lot of people who liked to peer into their relationship. He took her out to fancy dinners, but he wasn't about to hire a quartet while they ate away. And now, he was about to propose to her without even having words to say. He would steal some verses from Shakespeare and she would never know, but that was too sappy for both of their liking. Plus, she was the kind of girl who doesn't like to stall. Always straight to the point. And he always gave her the point dead on.

He handed her the box, and he swore she couldn't get that sly grin off her face. They were seating at the same place where they first shared their kiss, and he just knew that any other place wouldn't fit better. She daintily took the Tiffany box, and God help him, his eyes widened out of fear when she shook the box.

She let out a laugh, "Relax, Mi-chan. You can't break a diamond." Well, at least she knew what she was in for. He always loved that she always knew where they were going, and not always second-guessing like he used to back then. He didn't think he could handle himself from wringing her neck if she said something like, 'Gasp, Mi-chan. What's this?' He thought he would just deadpan her that it's _just_ a proposal ring. Nothing fancy.

She took her time tracing the box, and his nerves just started to bundle up. He didn't think she would take this long to relish in his anxiety.

"Open it." He demanded. She grinned.

"Well I don't know, I have to think about saying yes or no." Gods, she was going to be the death of him.

"Just open it." He rubbed his temple, feeling the pain creeping in his head. She only snickered and scooted over to him snuggly.

"See this is the reason why I'm thinking yes or no," she soothingly cuddled her nose to his ear before joshing, "You're not talking preliminary shit, and for a change I'd really like to see you make the effort."

He snuck a glare at her before squeezing his eyes shut to soothe the pain in his head. "What difference would it make? You'd just remember twenty percent of what I said and still said yes. Are you seriously trying to torture me?" he grumbled.

"Of course."

"I spent three thousand dollars on that ring."

"Yes. I love you."

One and a half year later, they got married.


	2. 2 Brunch

**Brunch**

When she married Mikagami Tokiya, she vowed, in front of seventy of her friends and family, the priest and the holy God, that she would wholly and dutifully care, love and _accept_ her husband.

Whoever said that "love is a temporary insanity, curable by marriage" is an idiot. Although she couldn't tell Tokiya that, considering he _likes _Ambrose Bierce and she realized head on that he would refuse to have her point out that married life with him _is _insanity.

She had accepted to fact that he has annoying quirks. One was how he favored ignoring her, focusing his energy and concentration to the figure that lies behind his old shirts if she ever unconsciously preferred to use them though. She had also accepted that he has the strangest habits. She remembered how he preferred to only have cream in his coffee, and stir it specifically 33 times… counterclockwise. The sex was one thing also. Not that she has anything to complain about that; they had plenty of those a day and she doubted that he had anything to complain about that either. In fact, he was the one who initiated it most of the time. Last she remembered that she became reacquainted with his preference to join her morning showers was three hours ago. She had to remember to place in the locks the next time she takes a shower. That should help to keep him out, at least until he finds the keys, of course.

And of course, family Sunday brunch with the Mikagami's. It took a lot of convincing on his part to have her to come, reminding her that they are, in fact, her family now and that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. He was going to have to drag her himself if she ever repudiated. He didn't want to have to face his mother and explain the absence of his wife.

It was only once every month, anyway. First Sunday of the month where they had to wear nice sundresses and sip champagne and pop in a lot of bite-sized appetizers since they didn't really serve that much on the main dish. This was going to be their fourth time attending the brunch as a married couple and she had to admit, though unwittingly so, this time wasn't so stressful. The first three brunches they attended was when the entire clan including a few high and mighty people had endlessly interrogated her with questions she hadn't bothered with until she married a particular equally stubborn man such as Tokiya. This fourth time however, they had lain off, although just as slightly but nonetheless it brought such relief to her. She had an inkling that Tokiya might have a word with his mother about her tiny complaint last time they were at the Mikagami mansion.

Speaking of the…

"Ah, Fuuko." A woman in her late fifties that undeniably exuded with a natural glow and power approached her. She had her pristine silver hair in a loose bun, showing her nice, shiny drop earrings and clad in a designer blouse and slacks. She didn't have to look at her shoes to know that it was just as expensive as her whole ensemble too.

Fuuko gave a disarming smile and nodded, "Okaa-san." Once they came face to face with each other, they swiftly exchanged a hug. The Mikagami matriarch held her on arms length and let her ice blue eyes peruse her daughter-in-law's outfit.

"Fine choice," she remarked, eyeing the pale yellow sundress with a sweetheart neckline and its light chiffon layers ending just above her knees.

"Thanks, it's Marchesa." Fuuko had to restrain the smugness in her tone but that didn't stop her lips from forming a smirk that she had to hide behind her champagne glass. At least she knew her self-proclaimed _mother _was impressed too.

"Excellent." She said with a raised brow. _Why thank you, I'm sure your son thinks so too, _Fuuko thought with a grin, _hence our late arrival. _Of course aside from their bathroom rendezvous in their house, they had to sneak in to one of the rooms of the Mikagami household (much to his urgent insistence) before presenting themselves at the vast garden where the brunch was being held.

They had stayed silent side by side for a while and Fuuko noted with relief that at least her new mother-in-law had decided to keep mum about questioning her about having grandkids or convincing her to move in to the house they had built three blocks away from the mansion. Fuuko figured that Mikagami-sama wanted to stay close to her and her son, who both vehemently disagreed saying that they were already settled and contented living in a quiet neighborhood where most of their friends were.

"Ah, the ambassador," the older Mikagami remarked with an air of recognition and class, "Have you met Mr. Brooks?" the woman asked Fuuko with a sideway glance.

"Yes, he was lovely." She remembered charming the man and talked to him about her husband's similar interest in plants and gardening. That moved the dear man's heart and insisted her a glass of champagne.

The woman hummed. Fuuko wondered if it was in approval or interest, or both. "Excuse me, dear." She said and swiftly made her way to the plump ambassador. Fuuko's lips curled up as her eyes scanned the crowd of elites, looking for her husband. She tends to be restless in this kind of environment without him.

"Such a lovely day to spot such a lovely lady isn't it?" said a voice to her left. She turned to look at the new occupant of what used to be her mother-in-law. She would've mistaken him for Tokiya, except he kept his silver hair just below his ears and he was at least two inches taller that her husband.

She only gave him a smile. She went back to scanning the crowd, now more in urgent need to find her bloke of a husband.

"Pardon me, I don't think I have introduced myself," He said again, noticing the lack of attention he was receiving. He wondered if saying his name would finally win her interest as did other women.

"Touya Mikagami," he held out a hand to hers to shake. She eyed it carefully before shaking it with a smile.

"Fuuko," she returned. Fuuko noted that he might be the cousin Tokiya told her about. Swiftly eyeing his form, she took a wild guess that he might be a model. Raising her brow when his grasp didn't slacken from her hand, she politely pulled away and cleared her throat. That movement made him grin wider.

"I don't think I've seen you before?" she said instead.

"Oh this will be the first time in three years that I have returned from Europe. My aunt wouldn't stop badgering me to come and meet my cousin's new bride," He said airily. She now then realized how vastly he was different from her Mi-chan. "Where is he by the way?" he said more to himself as he picked out his cousin from the crowd.

"Ah, I'm guessing you weren't at the wedding then?" she asked though she knew the reason behind his absence. She wished though she hadn't asked.

"Oh you mean his wedding months ago? I was supposed to but GQ magazine wanted me on their cover shoot the last minute." He said smugly. There he was again. Being the airy bastard that he is. Well at least she had to admit that he and Tokiya _did _share the same proud nature. Well at least until she entered into his life; she made sure she grounded him well into the ground and stuff all his egoistic male pride in his sorry mouth.

"Right," she tried going for a smile, but what came out was a cringe. She quickly replaced it with a forced chuckle. He noted that change of expression though.

"I'm assuming that you are a friend of my cousin, then?" he asked and took the time in examining her form, impressed. She guessed she would have to hide this little fact that Touya was visibly hitting on her from Tokiya.

"More than friends, actually." She said slowly, letting the words sink into him. His eyes widened in surprise, and then laughed.

"Goodness, even married and women just keep flocking into him!" he meant it in good naturedly of course, but she saw it otherwise. She was about to tell him straight out that she was _indeed _his cousin's wife and that she wanted to maim him for missing their wedding since the reception was two hundred dollars per person, but broke into a huge grin when she finally spotted her savior coming from behind Touya.

"Touya, you're here." Tokiya said with a raised brow as he finally approached them.

"Tokiya! It's been a while, ne? Now where's your wife Aunt Meiko was telling me about? Oh I have also met your 'friend' Fuuko here," he nodded his head to the purple haired girl, "Lovely lady. You wouldn't mind if I ask her out here and then, would you cousin?" she wanted to laugh at how much of an idiot he was making of himself but restrained. She snuck a glance at Tokiya's face to see his eyes harden.

Clearly, there was a nonexistent, unspoken competition between the two cousins that lasted long before Fuuko and Tokiya met.

Mistakenly taking his silence as an approval he turned to Fuuko with a triumphant grin. "How would you like going out with me tonight? Seven?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't agree to that." Tokiya said in a grim voice. Fuuko had to stop a snort when Touya ignored his remark, "What do you say, Fuuko?"

Fuuko opened her mouth to decline but Tokiya beat her into it.

"Excuse me but I have to take my wife to grandfather." Tokiya was visibly seething with irritation.

Touya glared at his cousin with a huff, "Then go take her then. I don't understand why you have to interrupt us,"

Tokiya lifted a brow. He went to Fuuko's side and linked his arm with hers.

"Come on then, Fuuko. I've seen you've met my _cousin_," he stressed the last word as they strolled towards the direction of their grandfather. "I'm sure grandfather will be _thrilled _when he sees you."

Touya was left gaping as realization hit him straight in between his eyes.

And as for Fuuko, she guessed she could also accept this part of Tokiya and his very amusing family.


	3. Magic

**Magic**

"Excuse me, love," she breathed into his ear, "My mom needs help with the mashed potatoes." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and stood up from his warm cocoon on the couch, leaving him defenseless in front of her eldest nephew.

The latter ten year old gave him a wide grin, sending one of Tokiya's brows hiking up in askance.

"Wanna see a magic?" he asked haughtily and gave that toothy grin that lacked one baby tooth in front. He thought he'd just humor the kid.

"Sure."

Little Shougu cleared his throat and reached for the back pocket of his jeans to retrieve a stack of cards. Though inexperienced with shuffling the deck of cards, he still put on that know-it-all face, showing his spanking new uncle that he knows what he's doing.

"See this?" he picked out a card and showed him a Queen of hearts. He only nodded once for the kid to continue. He placed the card facing down back to the deck, tapped on it once, flipped it, and finally showing him that all cards 'magically' turned into Queen of hearts.

"Awesome, huh?"

He clapped half-heartedly. Of course he knew that trick. Fuuko showed it to him once not too long ago for their little… role-playing. She pretended that she was a magician, magically making her clothes disappear. That was his favorite trick.

He crouched lower to the kid, resting his elbows on his knees. He scanned the room for his wife to see her standing there by the doorway to the kitchen, wiping the sweat off her brow. His face broke into a sly smile.

"Want to see a magic, too?" his face lingered on his wife. When he felt Shougu nod his head enthusiastically, he turned his face back to his nephew and whispered low in his throat.

He would have to warn Fuuko later that he would want a little role-playing later that night when they get home… and this time, he wants to be the magician.

"I can make babies."

**Author's Notes: Of course he wouldn't let little Shougu his little magic trick! That would just traumatize the little man. **


	4. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

How could he forget what date it is? He was Mikagami Tokiya, a man who merely forgets anything down to the very miniscule detail of everything. How on earth, for the love of God, could he have forgotten their first anniversary?

He swiftly parked his car in front of a dainty bookstore right beside the gasoline station.

The reserved dinner, the dress, the chef. How could he have thought that _tomorrow_ was their anniversary, when it's actually today?

He muttered a curse as he slammed the car door shut. He loosened the slim, black tie around his neck as he strut to the bookstore with a mission.

"Anniversary cards. Where are they?" He surprised the freckled teenage girl at the cashier, and he nearly lost his momentum of patience when she looked at one of the isles of the store.

"Over here, Mi-chan."

His face blanched.

Garnering effort to move his brick-heavy feet, he walked to where his wife was coolly scanning through anniversary cards.

She didn't spare him a glance as she flipped a card that played music as you opened it. He observed, with mild horror, the smug smile that formed on her lips as she handed him the card.

"I like this one. You should buy this for me. And, hmm," he watched her delicate finger inspect the various cards until it landed on a modest, simple, and yes, boring white card that simply said, 'Happy anniversary!'

She flippantly took it and left him rooted on his spot as she walked leisurely to the cashier.

"One very mundane anniversary card for my husband, please." She said with a sickly sweet tone. He watched her walk out of the door, and upon hearing the bell at the door ring her exit, he scrambled to the cashier girl and paid for the card.

With slight fear in his eyes, he glanced his way to his wife who was coolly leaning on his black BMW and the dangerous glint in her bright green eyes.

She was going to torture him, and he couldn't fathom how much that thought scared and enticed him shitless.

**Author's notes: Dang, it's been a long while since I last updated! This is just to fill you guys in on what I've been up to (a.k.a, my lousy excuse of not updating). I've been attending college last June (Ateneo de Manila University) and that's basically what's keeping me up lately. Apologies to everyone who wanted a long, nice chapter! I would've wanted one myself. Till then, I hope I'll be seeing you guys until my next update! Ciao!**


	5. Pregnant

"You should really start considering getting one of your own, you know." Yanagi had just been successful in settling down the crying newborn on her arms, in a way that had Fuuko raising her brow when Recca had to go through ridiculous efforts and still not get the same effect.

"We're… working on it." She peered closely to the sleeping baby in sheer fascination, lips spreading into a full blown grin when the baby's lips slightly twitched into a tiny smile indenting the cutest dimple.

Fuuko reclined back on the wooden bench hung by sturdy chains at the Hanabishi porch and pondered on expanding her own little family of three that consisted of herself, Tokiya, and the persistent little pug that they had to rescue from the dog pound months ago. "We're just settling in the new house and getting the pressure off from Mi-chan's family," she had to cringe in the thought of her new in-laws that although she has to admit, has made great efforts to tone down their snobby air of sophisticated pride to make way for some familial "teasing" that seemed a lot more like pressuring them to pop out 10 babies in the next years.

"And if she would also just stop insisting on birth control," a deep, smooth voice interrupted her musing in the form of her husband clad in his customary white polo and jeans, with Recca behind, his eldest son of four years perched on his shoulders. They had just come back from barbequing burger and ribs at the side of the garden.

Yanagi turned to look at Fuuko like a mother ready to give her child a scolding for being caught stealing muffins. "I thought you said you were laying off the pills? That can't be healthy to get a baby!"

Fuuko looked like she was caught red-handed and she had to throw her husband a dirty look before resorting back to a cornered little kitten, "I-I've laid off the pill. It's just that I've been busy with work, and I'm really preparing some funds for the future kid."

"That's bull. Kami knows being married to this spoiled oaf," Recca earned a deathly glare from Tokiya but he had come to learn how to ignore it, "you wouldn't need to work another day in your life."

"That's true, and I've been trying to put a baby down her belly these couple of months." Tokiya added as he settled down beside his wife that earned him a sharp jab on the ribs.

"Fine! Fine." Fuuko sighed at being cornered like this as she had tried to resist to have her tiny secret from everyone, but they just wouldn't _stop_ pestering her with these baby news. She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled.

"I'm pregnant." Brows of surprise shot up from everyone's heads, including her still husband.

"I didn't want to tell you guys until I was sure. I had yet an appointment with an OB this Monday." She explained, and carefully surveyed their reactions.

"You didn't even tell me?" Mi-chan was deciding between being angry at her for not telling him, or being absolutely and ludicrously elated that they were finally pregnant.

"I was going to tell you tonight, I swear. I just found out yesterday after my overly obsessive pregnant receptionist insisted that the reason I kept eating in office was because I was pregnant. So I checked. In the office." There was the tiny blush that crept along her cheeks and she avoided the observing eyes that were surely bound to her flat belly.

Then, she heard a sniffle from her side. It was Yanagi. And Yanagi was… crying? Goodness.

"I'm just so happy for you! And why didn't you tell me the test was positive? I was supposed to know it before your husband!"

Mi-chan's jaw slightly slacked. Women are crazy.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Just chill, okay? Everyone, just chill." Fuuko's hand sought Tokiya's hand which he automatically clasped around his. "Now, if you could just get me some ripe watermelons right now, I promise to be the best pregnant woman ever. And I will try as much to be less murderous than Yanagi when she was expecting."

Not minding the flames that was creeping on the healer's eyes, Mi-chan, Recca, and his son scurried off to the kitchen to find the ripest watermelon they could find.


	6. Spoiled

**Spoiled**

Fuuko raised an eyebrow when the Mikagami's favorite chauffeur appeared on her front door; a white, large, unassuming paper bag perched on his side and bowed his respect before straightening to meet his old, wisdom filled eyes with her expectant ones.

"I apologize for appearing the third time this week, Fuuko-san. But Mikagami-sama had made strict orders to deliver this to you." He motioned to the paper bag at his side, and Fuuko gave a weary sigh and let out a tired smile.

"It's no problem, Jesan." She reached over the paper bag and gathered it in her very capable arms, and before seeing off the chauffeur turn, she whispered, "The next time she sends something, you have my permission to deliver it straight to the guest house. Are we clear on that?"

Jesan stiffly turned towards her and gave a swift bow, a sign that he will be agreeing with her order, and left the porch and into the sleek black Mercedes parked on their driveway. She slightly adjusted the bag on her arms and let out an annoyed sigh before considering slamming the door with her foot.

"MI-CHAN!" she hastily placed the bag on the couch, the contents spilling when it landed a lonely heap to the floor, expensive looking stuffed animals and baby shoes littering the ground, and she closed her eyes in annoyance as she waited for her husband's calculated and measured steps coming down the stairs.

She could feel him getting near her and made a move to do his customary snuggling when she opened his eyes as if to warn him to step any closer.

"So Jesan drove by," she crossed her arms and surveyed for his reaction like a teacher looking at her student who did a bad, bad thing.

"Oh? You didn't tell me?" he frowned.

She raised her brow as if to challenge him to take whatever invisible right there is to be annoyed at this situation. "He dropped off _those_." She pointed to her side the littered toys and resumed to crossing her arms. She could feel the tension on his shoulders and the tight clenching of his jaw seeing the baby things on the ground like cursed traitors that gave away his masterplan.

He looked back at her to see the tension slowly ebbing away around her eyes, and exasperation taking over her beautiful face. He took careful steps forward and wrapped his arms around her to pull her in for a comforting hug.

"I thought we talked about not spoiling Sou-chan. This is the third time this week your mother has been sending gifts, and we don't already have enough room for it!" She slapped his chest, but her voice had gone softer as she went back to her position around his arms.

"She's just happy, that's all. Sou-chan's the first grandson, of course she's thrilled." He placed a comforting kiss on the top of her head and couldn't fight the grin that was threatening the sides of his mouth.

"Mi-chan, she has sent gifts since before I even gave birth four months ago. Right now we couldn't even fit those," she pointed the traitorous toys on the floor, "inside his room! He's not even a year old yet!"

"So, when he's one we could get him more toys?" He asked, slightly hopeful.

"No! What I'm saying now is that he has enough toys to last him his entire childhood!"

"You're overreacting," He waved her off. He just knew that his mother will be sending in more toys the coming months, his poor wife would not even be able to prevent it.

"Mi-chan, I just signed a package for you when you were away at the office. An electric baby car? Really?"

Crap. He forgot about that. He was looking through the internet when he stumbled upon the lime green baby car, and he couldn't resist clicking on the "Buy me!" button on the side. That was for 500 dollars. Quite an investment… Until of course Sou-chan grows up to be 2.

"Where'd you put it?" He asked, ignoring the way her eyes flashed dangerously. She pushed away from him and crossed her arms.

"I put it in the garage. Where it belongs."

"Hmm," from the look on his face, it seemed that he was thinking about going to the garage to check out his son's latest toy.

"You. Stay. Here." She motioned for him to sit on the couch as she paced around, putting her thoughts into a straight line.

"You have to lay off getting him too many things! Your mother too! And Domon!"

"You chose Domon to be the godfather,"

"I didn't know he made a lot of money wrestling! And how was I supposed to know that he'd be spoiling him? He didn't look like he was into kids. I chose him to spite him."

"Well our son is quite the charmer," there was a triumphant grin on his face when he started noticing the appraising and approving look on Fuuko's face until it flattened back to a serious look.

"That's not the point! Start telling your mother and Domon to stop sending stuffs until his birthday. That's your responsibility. You're the father." He had to control the way his heart swelled at the last sentence. Yes, he was going to tell his mother and Domon _explicitly _stop sending his son gifts. It was his job to tell them off. He's the father.

He wanted to grin idiotically with the thought.

"And you are not allowed to order anything on the internet," the grin slipped off his face.

He slightly paled at the thought that the latest order he made was getting a solar powered bubble machine, and he had to remind himself to tell his secretary to immediately cancel the order and have it delivered directly to his office. Sounding like a great plan on his mind, his face slipped back on a victorious grin at the thought that he would have something for his son to play with when he was at his office.

Turning his attention to his wife, he regarded her shapely form with an appreciative look and noticed how she seemed to slip back into her slim figure after being pregnant with their first child. He caught her wrist with his deft fingers and pulled her down to straddle his lap. He proceeded to trail kisses on her neck and nibbling on her collarbone, sucking and licking as the trailed lower to the exposed skin.

"I'm starting to feel that you think you're being neglected." He mumbled against the skin of her ear and lightly nipped at the lobe. He heard her give the most interesting sound, a cross between a sigh and a moan.

"Maybe," she trailed cold fingers under his shirt, "you may have to convince me."

Oh he was going to spoil her rotten.


End file.
